Cobalt Warrior
by ShanaAlvarado29
Summary: Sequel to Crimson Guardian (Five years after Serena's birth) Athena has been abducted, and Seto is frantic to find her. A phantom from Seto's past comes into the light, and the sins of the father shall be passed down onto the son. Can Seto rescue his wife before her captors decide she's no longer useful? And what happens when Athena's health is compromised?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the anime. I do own the OCs, Yami's female persona, Henderson Manor, the titles, and the plot. **

**A/N: There is, I believe four OCs in this story; Athena and Seto's children, the antagonist, and one more sub-antagonist who is kind of sweet on Athena…you'll see what I mean. And yes, this is the sequel to Crimson Guardian. This one is giving the spotlight majorly toward Seto. So here goes. ^_^**

**Dedication: This story is largely dedicated to my amazing boyfriend Mikey O'Conner, who is the most supportive, loving, sweet-hearted man I've ever known, and who has inspired me to reach above and beyond even my previous great achievements. And so, this one is for you babe. ^_^ Love you. Mwah!**

* * *

**Chapter One **

_They were perfect for each other. _

Athena Yamiri-Henderson stood on one side of the ballroom, her back pressed against the wall and her arms crossed across her chest as she watched Yugi as he held a lovely young lady in his arms, both were swaying slowly to the soft melody the violins, violas, cellos, and harps that were playing. Yugi leaned down a pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead, the tenderness in the action made Athena's eyes sting with moisture. Her adopted son had fallen head-over-heels in love with Lady Ruka Williams, and Athena was thrilled because of it. However, this did not stop the twinge of bittersweet pain that gripped at her heart. She could not understand, nor begin to explain, why she felt like this.

Athena knew without a doubt that Yugi's feelings were returned in full. The adoration and pure love was so evident that anyone who looked at the couple knew that Yugi had stolen Ruka's heart as well. The soft smile on her lips and the flare of affection in her pale green eyes mirrored the same expression Athena often wore when she looked upon her husband, Seto.

It seemed just yesterday that Yugi had been just a boy and Athena had soothed his hurts and sang him to sleep after he had suffered a night terror. Now he was a full-grown man, newly engaged, and it was time she let him go. A single crystalline tear slipped past her control, and her hand moved to erase it from sight. It hurt something fierce to let him go, but she loved Yugi too much to clip his wings before he ever even learned how it felt like to fly. She had to let Yugi live his life the way he chose, no matter where it might lead him. After all, Yugi would forever be in her heart until she breathed her final breath.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist in a familiar embrace. She turned her head to find Seto standing behind her, a soft expression written across his features. He turned her in his arms and kissed her tears away. He leaned down until his lips grazed the shell of her ear.

"It will be fine, Athena. You have raised him well."

"I know." She replied solemnly, her tone rife with melancholy. "It is just so hard to say good-bye. Eight years ago, this day would have been the end of the world to me."

"True," Seto admitted, "But this is now, and you have others who need you now. It is not like you will never see Yugi again, either."

Athena looked up into Seto's cerulean eyes and nodded, "You are right."

Her attention shifted toward the dining table near the south wall where she found Mokuba, Rebecca, and three small children beside them. The two little ones furthest from Mokuba and Rebecca held Athena's gaze.

The girl-child had thick chestnut hair that bore red and blonde highlights and her eyes were a very fetching shade of violet. She was only about five summers old and was petite in stature. Serena ate her supper with impeccable etiquette.

Her brother, on the other hand, was entirely the opposite. Sebastian had thick black hair that shown deep red in the sunlight and beautiful scarlet eyes. He was small now, but held the promise of growing just as tall as his father. Only four summers old, the boy was diligently trying to cut his fillet of trout using two spoons, and he glared up at Mokuba when the older man had offered to help. He may have taken on his mother's coloring, but he was the spitting image of his father when it came to his demeanor.

"You look stunning, Athena." Seto's deep timbre pulled her back to her husband, "Is this why you arrived late?"

Athena grimaced, "I made the mistake of asking Serenity and Isis for assistance on my appearance tonight. I did not want to embarrass Yugi by eliciting scandalous whispers because of my usual choice of ensemble. Serenity and Isis had fought over which gown would look best, and once they settled on the dress, they argued over how to do my hair. Honestly, I felt like a toy doll rather than a grown woman."

Seto grinned at the imagery Athena's explanation conjured. Athena must have been irritated to her breaking point over all the fussing. She did look exquisite, though. _Ravishing,_ he corrected himself inwardly as his gaze traveled over his wife's supple form.

She wore a floor length burgundy gown made from the finest silk Seto had ever felt. It had long sleeves in an off-the-shoulder style that hung loose around her slender arms from mid-biceps on down, a sweetheart neckline that only gave the slightest glimpse of her full breasts. A gold braided belt was tied around her slender waist, gold embroidery was sewn into the fabric of her sleeves, bodice, and hem of her skirts. Her only form of jewels was her white-gold and sapphire wedding ring, a pair of white-gold studded earrings, and a gold, heart-shaped locket that held mini portraits inside; Seto and Yugi were featured in one half of the locket, Serena and Sebastian in the other half.

Her hair was a mass of loose ringlets styled in a half-up, half-down fashion, a crimson ribbon threaded through the mass of curls, leaving her neck and shoulders bare, just as Seto preferred. She smelled of sweet jasmine, soothing ocean air, and a hint of cinnamon extract from her shampoo; it was a faint, pleasing scent and was purely natural.

Seto captured Athena's full lips and pulled her tight against him as he drank in his glorious wife's passion. They pulled away when oxygen became a necessity, and Athena found herself being pressed flush against the length of Seto's lean, muscular frame, breathing in his scent of leather, pine, and soap.

"Now is not the time for this, love." She murmured against his shoulder.

"Yes, but later we can continue where this left off."

"Perhaps." Athena teased.

Seto groaned before smiling, "Come on, you have not eaten yet."

Seto and Athena made their way toward the table, and Athena leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Serena and Sebastian's heads, although her son tried valiantly to dodge his mother's affectionate gesture.

"Mama's pretty," Serena cooed gleefully.

"Thank you, sweet." She smiled and sat down beside her son. She smiled when she saw Sebastian looked a little flushed. Yes, just like his father.

To save her son's pride, Athena gathered the same food Sebastian had on her own plate and she cut her trout quickly. Mokuba pulled Sebastian's attention away long enough for his mother to swap her plate with his. When the boy turned back to find his fish cut and ready to eat, he beamed in satisfaction before he began eating.

Seto grinned at the scene, loving how Athena could be so considerate of their boy's feelings. Considering she never learned how to raise children, Athena was a natural.

* * *

"Thank you, mama." Yugi whispered, mindful of his sleeping fiancée, who was using his shoulder for a pillow.

"You are welcome." Athena replied.

Athena, Yugi, and Ruka sat together in the cab of a horse-drawn carriage. It was late and Athena had refused to allow the young couple to go home alone. Athena was first and foremost Yugi's guardian, and old habits die hard. She knew Yugi could defend himself, but would feel more at peace if she knew Yugi and Ruka got home safe and sound.

"You do look lovely tonight," Yugi complimented, "I did not get much time to talk with you at all during the celebration. I am sorry for that."

Athena leaned forward and took Yugi's hand into hers, "There is nothing to apologize for. This night was for you and Ruka, and that is how it should have been." She gently squeezed his hand, "I am very happy for you."

Yugi's expression brightened as he heard Athena's blessing.

The remainder of the trip to Yugi's cottage was made in silence, but it was a pleasant one. Seto had gifted Yugi with his late parents' cottage as an early wedding present. It was modest, homely, and comfortable for Yugi, who disliked the cold, impersonal atmosphere of large mansions. He preferred to have his family close, and the cottage was much warmer in the winter.

Athena did not let the carriage move until she knew that Yugi and Ruka had gotten safely inside.

As she rode home in the silence of the solitary cab, she began to feel a little uneasy. Paranoia was often a word that could have been described for Athena, if the majority of times she felt that sensation had not been so accurate. She had learned long ago to pay close attention whenever she felt like something was watching her.

She got down on her knees and lifted the seat of the bench of the carriage. Inside the hidden compartment lay a short sabre and a short stiletto. She took them out and strapped the sabre around her waist and pushed the sheathed stiletto into her waistband. She crouched on the floor of the cab and waited to see what would happen.

She did not have to wait long. The carriage came to an abrupt halt and the driver called out, "There is a tree fallen across the road. I will go see if there is a way around it, milady."

Athena did not reply, merely continued waiting.

She heard a low cry of pain that was cut off mid-shout, and she recognized the sound as the driver. She prayed to the gods that the man rested in peace, feeling slightly guilty to cause his death.

She suddenly smelled scorched wood and heard the crackling of a budding fire. A lit torch was tossed through the window into the cab and the interior caught aflame immediately.

Knowing that she was playing into a trap, but not really caring, she charged out the door and immediately raised her sabre to block the downward slash of an enemy's sword coming straight for Athena's throat. She kicked out, slamming her foot into the man's ribs before she decapitated the first of her assailants. Another man came up fast on her, but Athena dropped to the ground and kicked the man's feet out from under him. She stabbed her blade deep through the man's heart before making a run for the gelding haltered to the carriage. She sliced through the tethers and threw herself up onto the back of the gelding and urged the horse into a fast sprint.

She kept her upper body low over the neck of the horse as she rode, her hands fisted in the gelding's thick mane.

She felt a sharp, piercing pain in her left thigh, throbbing hot and fierce. A quick glance down revealed that there was a rush of fresh blood wetting the skirts of her gown. She had been hit with an arrow, she realized. She swerved and ran the gelding through threaded paths, doubling back every so often until she was certain she had lost her tail before she made for home.

* * *

"Lord Henderson! Your wife has arrived home and she has been wounded."

Seto turned his head sharply in the direction of Serenity's call. "Say what?" He demanded.

"Come quickly, Seto. Athena's been wounded." Serenity repeated with waning patience. "In the courtyard!" She shouted to Seto as he took off at a dead run down the corridor.

He nearly tripped over his feet as he rushed down the stairs to the great hall and he slammed full force into the front door before ever having the chance to open to latch. He found Athena easily, for she was still sitting atop her mount. He let out a relieved sigh, having thought that Athena had been gravely injured or close to death from the way Serenity had sounded.

Seto rushed to the side of the gelding, "Athena, what happened?" He demanded.

"An ambush...on the way back from Yugi's cottage…about three miles from the house…they killed Jack and burned the carriage." She explained, panting and looking pale.

"Where were you injured?"

"My leg…pinned to the saddle."

Seto lifted the skirts of Athena's gown and hissed when he saw the arrow buried deep in her thigh. He hoped that the arrow had not done any permanent damage.

Seto looked up at Athena, who nodded before she placed her forefinger between her teeth. Seto carefully cut the head of the arrow off before sliding the shaft out of Athena's leg. She bit down on her finger hard enough to pierce the skin, but she did not make a sound.

Seto pulled Athena down off of the gelding before a stable lad led the horse off toward the stables to get looked over to figure if he had gotten hurt in the escape. Seto carried Athena in his arms back inside the manor and up the stairs to their bedchamber before ordering his butler, Leon to fetch Doctor Hopkins.

* * *

"You are pregnant, my Lady." Arthur announced in a hushed voice as he spread the numbing ointment solution over the wound. It stung like the dickens before the area numbed to the touch.

"And the child is safe?" Athena asked.

"Yes, the child is active. If I had to make an estimate, I would say you are about thirteen weeks into the pregnancy."

Athena breathed a sigh of relief. She had had her suspicions, but was not completely certain over whether or not she was pregnant once again. When Arthur had commented that she looked a little pale, her eyes brighter than usual, and her hair looked healthier and silkier. She then went on to admit that she believed she may be pregnant, and then after Arthur confirmed that the arrow wound was nothing short of a flesh wound that would heal in a month or so, he took out his stethoscope and when he pressed the bit to Athena's abdomen, he heard the fast _duh-dum_of a child's heartbeat.

"Thank you, Doctor Hopkins." She breathed.

"You are very welcome, my dear." He then began to grind a variety of leaves, seeds, and a translucent liquid. "Here, drink this. It is a sleeping draft to help you sleep tonight."

Athena took the offered medicine and drank it down, handing the wooden bowl back to Arthur, "Thank you."

"Feel well soon, my lady."

As Arthur was collecting his supplies, Athena was already feeling the affects of the sleeping draft. She lay back in her bed and remembered thinking, "I will tell Seto about the pregnancy in the morning."

She fell asleep just after Arthur turned down the lantern and left the bedchamber.

* * *

Seto met with Arthur as Seto was on his way back toward his and Athena's suite after putting his children to bed for the night.

"How is she?"

"She will be just fine. Keep the wound clean and bandaged for a few weeks and it will close in no time. I fixed her a sleeping draft to help her sleep for the pain, so she will most likely be fast asleep by the time you get back to your chamber." Arthur explained.

"Thank you."

It is my pleasure. Your wife is a delight." Arthur complimented and he started toward the great hall while Seto continued to his bedchamber.

Seto had expected to find Athena asleep in their bed, or if she was not, fairly close to slumber. Instead, when he opened his bedchamber door, the sight that greeted him chilled him to the core.

Athena was not in the bed, or even in the room. The window was still open, the binds caught up in the cool night breeze. The night table had been knocked over, the bed was in disarray, and there was blood and two strange dead men on the floor.

Seto's blood began to boil as the realization of what must have happened struck him hard like a swift kick in the gut.

His wife had been abducted. Wounded and drugged, Athena was not at full strength. Why had Seto not thought that something like this might happen? Why had he not stayed in the bedchamber while Arthur was treating Athena? The "what ifs" and "of onlys" did not matter now. What mattered was that Seto had to find his wife before Athena got hurt, or worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the anime. I do own the OCs, Wellingshire/Henderson Manor/Yugi's cottage, the plot, and Yami's female persona. **

**A/N: Just to let you know, this story isn't going to be too long. I broke down the layout for each chapter and I got to nine chapters for Cobalt Warrior, which is less than I usually do, but it'll work out. Anyway, here we go. I may finish this in one foul swoop because I've got nothing else to do this afternoon and the layout for my story right here, so we'll see. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He found the message lying amidst the disheveled coverlets on Athena's side of the bed.

Seto had turned the bedchamber upside down in search of any clues that might lead to Athena's abductor. He had even stripped the two dead men down to their loincloths and rifled through their clothing. When the trackers returned empty-handed after the bloodhounds lost the trail of the ones who had taken his wife, Seto became doubly frantic.

He had just turned his attention to the bed when he found the blood-splattered envelope.

"_Eye for an eye, Earl._

_ A.L."_

The penmanship on the letter was broad, masculine, and for the most part illegible. It was clear that either this man was uneducated, unused to writing on a regular basis, or had just begun to learn how to write. This did narrow down the candidates of who might have been behind Athena's kidnapping, but it was still not enough to make an exact decision on how he should act.

The man had to be young. Any older man who could write wrote clearly and easily comprehensible. He had been recently titled, so the man was most likely of middle class and inherited some fortune to buy him a title. He was in search of a young count.

Next, the man was arrogant enough to come to Seto's own home to abduct Athena, but uncoordinated or uncaring enough of his vassals' wellbeing as long as they accomplished their mission, as was made apparent by the two dead men lying on his floor. He hid behind his followers like a coward, unwilling to do his own dirty deeds.

Although this narrowed the possibilities even more, it still was not enough.

Seto realized that the more important matter is to get his son and daughter to a safe haven until Seto found Athena. Athena was a strong woman; he would be loath to admit that she was often even stronger than Seto. She could and would protect herself for the time being, but if the same men who had taken Athena came back for his children, the children would not stand a chance.

Seto exited his suite and walked briskly down the hall to his children's adjoining rooms, wondering all the while, _What should I tell them?_

* * *

"Mama's gone?" Serena murmured, confused, "Where did she go?"

"She left for the Highlands to visit relatives. It was urgent." Seto answered, feeling horrid for lying to them.

"Why did she not take us with her?" Sebastian questioned, not quite believing his father's explanation.

"The road to the Highlands is long, treacherous, and rife with savages. She did not want you two to get hurt. I am going to meet up with her later, but first I have to get you two to Grandpa Raphael's house for a while."

Sebastian's cerulean eyes stared into his father's cobalt ones as he warred within himself. He wanted to believe his papa, but something told him that there was something a little bigger than what his papa was letting on. However, he decided that he had a duty to protect his sister and whatever was happening, Sebastian knew that it might bring danger to his sister, "All right." He conceded, noticing the flash of foreign emotion in his father's eyes.

Seto coaxed them into helping him pack some of their belongings to take with them.

An hour later, Seto had Serena and Sebastian bundled up in the carriage and headed toward the newly restored Wellingshire Manor.

* * *

"Do not let them out of your sight." Seto growled menacingly.

Mokuba smiled indulgently before he threw an arm across Seto's shoulders, "I know how much those little ones mean to you, I will protect them with my life. You just focus on finding that wife of yours." Mokuba assured the younger man.

Seto's shoulders straightened ever so slightly, as if a weight had been lifted off of them, "Thank you."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Tristan began, sounding annoyed, "You mean to say that Athena was kidnapped last night by strange men while she was drugged after receiving treatment for an arrow wound, and now you want me to put out my eyes and ears to search for clues as to who these men are and why they took your wife? You did not think for a moment that after she was attacked that she should have been under close observation? Good God, man, you can be daft at times."

"Pardon?" Seto seethed, "I had my children to see to. She was alone for only a moment."

"One minute and thirty seconds…have you any idea how much could happen in just the blink of an eye? One moment would be plenty of time to take a drugged, injured woman out of her bedchamber." Tristan scolded.

Seto bristled over the other man's tone, although he did have a point. However, that was not the point now. His main priority now is to find Athena, not dwell over what had happened the night she was taken.

"Will you help me in this or not?" Seto asked.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders while his arms were crossed over his chest, "Of course. Only because of Athena."

Seto had learned a few years back that Tristan held an unrequited love for Athena. Yes, their relationship had begun as being strictly business, hence why Athena paid Tristan for his service. However, as time went on Tristan had refused to take any more money from her. It was not until after Seto and Athena had married that Tristan's true feelings had revealed themselves. His loyalty was absolute, even though he knew Athena would never be his.

"I do not mind either way. As long as I get my wife back at home before something happens to her." Seto allowed, before turning to leave.

"Hold on." Seto turned to glance back at the shorter brunet man, "You told me about the message the kidnappers left you. May I see it?"

Seto reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope before handing it over.

Tristan read it twice before hiking an eyebrow up, "A.L.? Must be initials. I will see what I can dig up on this too."

Seto nodded, leaving the letter with Tristan, and walked out the front door.

* * *

Seto heard the sound of galloping hooves coming fast behind him. He wheeled his mount around to see who was following him, and was stunned to find that it was Yugi riding atop a large bay horse at a breakneck speed.

"Seto!" He called out, before he began to steady his horse to a halt. He was sweating from exertion and his wild hair was in disarray on top of his head. His large amethyst eyes were half-lidded as he panted from the ride.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"You have to come back to the cottage. A man tried to break into the house."

"What?" Seto asked, becoming angry as he guided his mount to face the direction Yugi had come from, "Take me there, then."

Yugi wheeled his horse around, and the two men rode off as though the devil was snapping at their heels back toward Yugi's cottage.

* * *

The sight that greeted Seto once he entered the cottage was unexpected and a little shocking.

In the middle of the entryway was a strange middle-aged man seated on a small wooden chair. The left side of his face was becoming shadowed with bruises, his lip had been split and was swelling, and there was a clump of hair that had been ripped out of the man's scalp on the left side of his head. He was restrained with heavy, thick ropes and a pair of shackles trapped his hands behind his back.

"Did you do this to him, Yugi?" Seto asked, impressed.

"No. The man had come in through the back door and startled Ruka. She was working in the kitchens making dinner and she had clobbered him with a wooden spoon and then she had grabbed ahold of his hair and yanked with all her might. God's truth, I had not known my fiancée was such a wildcat." Yugi was smiling proudly at this statement, and Seto's own lips quirked in an answering smirked. Oh, how he knew exactly what Yugi meant.

"I came into the kitchen, hearing the commotion, and then I had restrained him and then I left to fetch you when I found this."

He held a heart-shaped gold locket up in front of Seto's face.

_Athena's locket._


End file.
